1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a study support system, more specifically, a computer based learning and instruction system which can improve a students study efficiency level and instructor operations in various education organizations, e.g. cram schools, preparatory schools or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Here is a proposal for various study support systems targeting elementary as well as junior high school students.
In one such proposed system, an examination paper tailored for the ability of the target student can be automatically computer printed. However, it is first necessary to input many types of information, such as layout of the test paper, problem attributes (lesson unit, the target structure and the object to be learned) and test attributes (the title and level of difficulty.)
In another proposed system, the layout of the answer sheet provides bar codes used for specifying problems and for inputting information concerning correct and incorrect answers. Therefore, in this system, a students weak points can be recognized and analyzed by observing incorrectly answered problems detected by the bar code reader. Additionally, this system automatically prints out supplementary lesson and examination papers so that a student can receive additionally repeated practice related to the field of study that he is having trouble with.
This system's usefulness can be appreciated due to the fact that individual guidance can be given proportionately in accordance with test performance.
However, students weak points generally correspond to lack of understanding key points such as basic formulas, definitions and principles. Consequently, by repeatedly doing the same problems that have already proven to be a problem for a student, the student cannot be expected to advance quickly. Basically, the students study efficiency level will continue to be low.
It can be said that a more effective method for advancing a students knowledge and conquering the so-called weak points would be to study the subject again rather than repeatedly testing a student on the weak point over and over.
On the other hand, when considering any study support system, it is extremely important that operations are easy and that processing is fast all for the sake of efficiency. In addition, it is also important for such a system to able to recognize problems revolving around the so-called weak points and to display statistics regarding this information promptly.